


Jump Scares

by DaisyChainz



Series: Huxloween 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Huxloween, M/M, Minor Injuries, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo talks a reluctant Hux into watching a scary movie. But it might be Kylo that gets more than he can handle.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Huxloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Huxloween 2020





	Jump Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Huxloween 2020!! 🧡🖤🎃
> 
> Day 2: Scary Movie Night

"Kylo, you know I don't care for scary movies. So much unnecessary blood and screaming. There would be no movie at all if people just exhibited a little common sense."

Kylo stretched out on the couch, the popcorn bowl directly in front of him on the table. Hux sat next to him and pulled out closer. Otherwise Kylo would hog it all. 

"It's a horror movie, Hux. They're made to get your adrenaline going, not be picked apart for your psych 101 class. Besides, it's a creature feature, those aren't even technically scary."

Rolling his eyes, Hux laid a hand on Kylo's thigh. Kylo's eyes followed the path of his fingers, stopping right below the crease of his groin. With any luck, Hux would be able to convince him to change the evening's activity. 

"Just try to enjoy it Hux. For what it is: some silly, gross thrills."

With a heavy sigh Hux sat back. "Fine. But you had better have more popcorn, and better beer in the fridge."

Kylo hit the remote and they settled into the dark room, surrounded by ominous music and bad special effects. 

They were just getting to the first murder, the blonde in the tight dress and too-high heels tripping and falling, looking back and screaming . . . 

When Kylo suddenly let out an even louder scream and leapt off the couch. 

There was a moment of pure adrenaline when Hux looked around for a burgler, or armed assailant, or wild animal or . . .

Oh.

Hux tried not to laugh, especially when Kylo reached behind his neck and brought back a smear of blood across his fingerprints, but it was difficult. Especially as Millicent mewed and walked calmly over Hux's lap, from where Kylo had just been sitting. 

"It's just a cat, Kylo. Maybe these movies make you a little jumpier than you thought?"

Glaring darkly, Kylo growled "that's not funny. She came outta nowhere. And she drew blood!" He brandished his hand at Hux. It was very little blood. 

Tsking gently, Hux moved Millicent of his lap and held a conciliatory hand out. "Come back down here, let me see."

Kylo pouted, but sat back down. Hux ran a finger over Kylo's neck. Ignoring the hiss as he probed the scratch, he finally placated Kylo with a gentle kiss to the injury. Kylo seemed to relaxed a little against him. "It's already stopped bleeding. You were just sitting in her landing spot from the bookshelf."

Grumbling, Kylo let himself be pulled against Hux, who wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the uninjured side of Kylo's neck. The grumbling eventually turned to a long sigh. 

"Do you want to finish watching your movie?" Hux asked, whispering into his ear. 

"Not really." Kylo answered, sounding interested in what else Hux might be offering. 

"Then why don't we move this into the bedroom?"

Kylo pulled away, just far enough to turn and look at Hux. "Ok, but only if we can lock your creature out."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, all I had time to do was post a scrap--but then I was able to go back later and complete a fic 😄


End file.
